Naruto Ball Xenoverse: Beginnings
by Imperial Romance
Summary: Team 7 finds an unconscious boy under mysterious circumstances during their mission to the Land of Waves. Since they're almost to their destination they decide to take the boy with them. Never did they expect this boy to have a profound impact on what was to come. Rated M for blood and violence.


**So... after much delay I've finally started writing again. Thank you writers block, lots of hours at work, family business, etc. Good news bad news first. Good news I've started on this story and have others planned out. Bad news... I've started on this story and have others planned out.**

**Short version: I may not update certain stories as often as I do others. It depends on which story plot my mind is focused on at the time. So that said here's a complete(ish) list of stories I'll be working on (and still need to work on). Yu-gi-oh GX and Dragon Ball series crossover, Naruto and Attack on Titan Crossover, Naruto and ? (not sure which yet, sequel to Naruto and Attack on Titan Story), Naruto and RWBY Crossover (sequel to Naruto and ? Story, final of trilogy), Naruto and Storm Hawks Crossover, Naruto and Avatar the Last Airbender Crossover, Fallout and Attack on Titan Crossover, Fullmetal Alchemist and Sword Art Online Crossover, Fallout, Mass Effect Andromeda, Pokemon Sun and Moon, and Dragon Ball Z and Naruto Crossover(This one).**

**So without further ado lets get this show on the road.**

**'Thinking'**

**"Talking"**

**Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto and Dragon Ball was created by Akira Toriyama**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Who Am I?**

A C ranked mission. Simple, relatively easy, average pay, and above all normal. However the young boy, currently laying down near Kakashi on the boat, that was found unconscious under mysterious circumstances after the Demon Brothers of the Hidden Mist attacked, made sure this former C ranked mission was anything but.

_Flashback_

_A few hours have passed since the Demon Brothers Attack on Team Seven. Now they are making their way towards the Land of Waves with Tazuna in tow._

_"Well that certainly was an adequate on the fly lesson on expecting the unexpected during missions," Kakashi said to his students._

_"You think so Sensei?" Sakura asked while her inner self said 'Cha! Sasuke kicked their asses!'_

_"Almost all of us. The dobe didn't do much. Too scared to handle a real fight?" Sasuke prodded towards Naruto._

_A tick mark formed on Naruto's head. "Keep talking like that and I'll show you who's afraid Teme! Believe it!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke._

_Kakashi sweat dropped. 'And here I thought we'd gotten over the teamwork issue with the bell test.' Kakashi thought and mentally sighed. Suddenly a white light enveloped an area in front of the 5 travelers. The light was so intense that all of them had to shield their eyes. Kakashi however was able to keep his eyes open long enough to see shapes and symbols he's never seen before. After several seconds that felt like hours the light faded away leaving the travelers wondering what had happened. "What was that?" Kakashi asked out loud._

_"I'll let you know when I find out!" Naruto exclaimed dashing forwards. 'I'll show that teme. He won't call me scared after this.'_

_"Dobe." Sasuke said at the same time Sakura yelled "Baka!"_

_Kakashi sighed and thought 'I wonder if this is what my sensei went through with me and Obito,' before saying "Naruto slow down," and the group following after him._

_The young Uzumaki made his way through the forest ahead of his teammates. 'Where did that light come from?' he thought to himself until he saw something in the road. 'That must be it!' He headed towards the unknown object in the road until he saw it was a crater. But the surprising part was there was someone laying inside of it. A young boy Naruto guessed about his age, blue track pants, strange shoes, a black shirt with tan vest, and what seemed to be short gravity defying hair. 'Huh? Did he cause this?' Naruto asked himself. Naruto was so lost in thought he didn't notice a figure come up behind him._

_"Boo." Naruto shrieked and jumped into the air. When he came back down he saw Kakashi, Sakura and the obvious culprit, Sasuke._

_"What'd you do that for teme?!" Naruto yelled out._

_ "Actually that was me," Kakashi spoke up. Naruto let out a 'Huh?' and Kakashi continued, "You ran ahead of the team endangering yourself and potentially the rest of your team," Naruto's eyes turned beady at this and sweat dropped, "If I had been an enemy that 'Boo' would've been a kunai knife to the neck. Hopefully you've learned your lesson from this."_

_"...yes Sensei..." Naruto meekly said. "But I think I found what made that light," Naruto pointed to the crater. Kakashi and the others looked into the crater and saw the body in there._

_"Huh? How did he get there?" Sakura asked, "Is he alright?"_

_Kakashi hopped into the crater beside the boy and knelt beside him. "He appears to be unconscious."_

_"Well we gotta help him don't we Sensei?" Naruto asked._

_"No we don't," Sasuke said._

_"Huh? Why not?"_

_"Because we don't know if he's an enemy or not. For all we know he could attack us as soon as he wakes up." _

_"But he could be hurt. We shouldn't just leave him like this."_

_"Both of you have good points," Kakashi interrupted them, "Sasuke may be right and he could be an enemy," Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smirk on his face while Naruto glared at him, "But there is also an equal possibility that he isn't an enemy and he was at the wrong place at the wrong time," Naruto smirked at Sasuke, "There is no way of knowing for sure until he wakes up."_

_"So does that mean we're taking him along?" Sakura asked._

_"Naruto is right. We can't leave him here. We can take him to the Land of Waves with us since we're closer to it than Konoha," Kakashi said while picking the boy up but when he did he noticed something. 'Hmm. His muscles are more toned then I thought. Perhaps he wears these loose clothes to hide them and look less imposing than he is. If that's the case he could be a fighter like Sasuke said.' Kakashi was brought out of his thoughts by Naruto._

_"Something wrong Sensei?" _

_"Not really Naruto, he's just heavier than he looked," Kakashi eye-smiled at him. 'I may need to keep an eye on him when he wakes up. If this gets out of hand I'll need to neutralize him fast.'_

_Flashback End_

Team 7 is now on the boat with Tazuna and their new tag-along making their way to the Land of Waves. While Kakashi was keeping an eye on their new charge Sasuke and Naruto had gotten into a staring match that has now evolved into an argument.

"We don't know if he's a threat or not dobe. We should have left him."

"He was hurt! We couldn't just leave him there for who knows what to happen to him teme!"

"They've been like this for an hour. Shouldn't we stop them Sensei?" Sakura asked

"They didn't listen the first time Sakura. I doubt they'll listen now," Kakashi replied without taking his eyes off the strange boy. Several questions were floating in his head. 'Who is he?' 'Where did he come from' and 'What was that strange light and symbols just before they found him?' were the top 3 on his growing list. However his thoughts were cut short when he heard noises coming from the unconscious boy signalling he was waking up. Sure enough after a few seconds his body began to move slightly. "Sakura." The girl in question turned her head but before she could speak Kakashi continued. "Let Naruto and Sasuke know that our guest is waking up." Kakashi kept his eye on the boy but could make out a distinct 'SLAP' and a 'What was that for Sakura?" from behind him making him sweat drop a bit. Sasuke and Naruto, the latter of which now had a red hand impression on his left cheek, got close to their sensei along with Sakura just in time to see the boy wake up groggily and put his hands on his head.

"Ughh... Did someone get the license plate of the truck that hit me?" the boy asked confusing the others on the boat as to what a 'truck' was.

Kakashi decided to speak up, "We found you in the middle of a crater in a nearby forest. We were taking you to our destination for treatment." Kakashi tried not to give away too much information to the strange boy.

"Forest? Wait. Where am I? Who are you?" Before Kakashi could reply a certain blonde knucklehead beat him to it.

"You're on a boat headed to the Land of Waves," Naruto said. Sasuke hit Naruto's arm after he said this. "What the hell teme?"

"You just gave away our destination to a potential spy dobe," Naruto growled a bit and looked like he was about to return the favor when the boy spoke up.

"Land of Waves? I've never heard of a place like that," making Team 7 stop and look at him funny.

'Huh? How could he not know that?'

'Man this guy is weird.'

'That settles it. He must be trying to get information from us.'

'Well that's odd. I wonder...'

"How about The Hidden Leaf Village or Konoha in The Land of Fire? Does that jog your memory?" Kakashi asked, much to Sasukes dismay.

"How could I know about a hidden village if it's hidden?" The boy asked earning 2 sweat drops from Sakura and Sasuke.

'Great another Naruto. Just what we need.' The two of them thought.

"How about The Hidden Sand Village or Suna?" The strange boy shook his head as if to say no. "The Hidden Cloud Village or Kumo?" another shake of the head, "The Hidden Stone Village or Iwa?" another no. "Well that confirms my suspicions." Sasuke began forming a grin on his face as his head turned towards Naruto. "Naruto was right." Sasuke's head stopped turning and looked at Kakashi with disbelief. "He isn't a shinobi from an enemy village."

"How do you know this?" Sasuke asked. "It could be-" Kakashi cut him off.

"I know what you're thinking Sasuke and although it is possible it's very unlikely."

"What are you talking about Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke was referring to a tactic that wipes a shinobis mind to plant them in an enemy village. They would be integrated into the village and eventually take them down from the inside. However there were several instances where the planted shinobi would side with the village they were sent to infiltrate after regaining their memories leading to this method being used less and less often. As I said although there is the possibility that this is the case it's very unlikely. Only the Yamanaka clan's jutsu would tell us for certain," Kakashi stated.

"Umm Sensei?" Sakura asked as Kakashi turned his head to her. He saw that her finger was pointing to something behind him. Readying himself for conflict mentally he was surprised to see the boy staring at them with a confused look on his face. Though Kakashi could've sworn he saw question marks and certain words like 'shinobi' and 'jutsu' circling his head. Kakashi decided to move on from this topic.

"Moving on," Kakashi said snapping the boy out of his thoughts, "My name is Kakashi Hatake. These are my students Sakura Haruno," he said gesturing to the pink haired girl who smiled, "Naruto Uzumaki," gesturing to the blonde one who had his eyes closed and a big smile on his face, "and Sasuke Uchiha," gesturing to the boy sitting down looking away who responded with a "hn", "And who might you be?"

"My name? It's... uh..." he said scratching his head, "What was it again?" he asked out loud making the three genin sweat drop.

"You don't remember?" Naruto asked.

"No... it's vague but..."

"What do you remember?" Kakashi asked, "it may help you jog your memory".

"I remember... buildings. Traveling to one specifically like my ass was on fire," Sakura let out a disgusted noise at the analogy, "It gets a bit hazy, but I do remember being in an apartment with at least 3 people laying on the ground, 2 of them next to each other and... a woman standing over me".

"A woman?" Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto asked at the same time.

"Yeah, she was judging me, or thinking about something to do to me," he said with a shudder.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked him.

"I remember the position of her hands and arms," he replied, "It looked like this". He took his left hand and put it against his chin and put his right hand on his elbow. The shinobi could see how one could interpret it as he did. Then his face looked as though he was trying to remember something.

"Remembering something else?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, the woman was talking to me... but now I can't remember exactly what she said except for..."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"My name! She said my name! Now what was it?" he exclaimed hitting his head with his right index and middle finger multiple times to try and jog his memory. After about a minute and a few failed attempts, he had a look of realization on his face. "Matsuyo! That was it! Matsuyo Hajirama!"

Naruto stuck his hand out first, "Nice to meet you Matsuyo". 'My first chance to make a friend. And he doesn't hate me like the people in the Leaf. I can't screw this up.' The newly named Matsuyo took the hand and shook it, making the poor jinchuuriki wince as the pressure was a bit more than intended. Naruto took his hand back quickly and proceeded to rub it. "That's... uh... quite a grip you've got Matsuyo".

Matsuyo sweat dropped a bit and put his right hand on the back of his neck. "Eh-heh. Sorry about that," he replied with a sheepish smile, "If always been stronger than most people".

"The bridge isn't far now," the operator of the boat said, "Our destination is just ahead. The Land of Waves". Just as he said this the outline of a partially completed bridge came into view from within the fog and the group passed right beside it.

"Whoa! It's huge!" Naruto exclaimed a little louder than he planned.

"Quiet you!" the boat operator said in a quiet yell clearly upset, "I told you no noise! Why do you think we're travelling like this huh? Cutting off the engine and rowing. Moving through the dense fog. So they don't see us," at this Naruto covered his mouth with both hands.

Matsuyo turned to Kakashi and asked him, "What is he talking about?"

"We're on a mission to escort Mr Tazuna here back to his home in the Land of Waves. Two ninjas have already attacked and tried to kill us before we met you," Kakashi looked at him and it looked like the color had drained out of his face and his eyes turned beady.

"Oh... I see..."

"Something the matter?" Kakashi asked him.

"Well... I've never been in a fight before... at least none that I can remember eh-heh," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "Especially not a fight to the death".

"Well... if we do encounter an enemy let us handle it," Kakashi replied. 'Maybe I was wrong about him being a fighter,' he thought to himself. Looking toward Tazuna he said, "Mr Tazuna. Before we reach the pier I want to ask you something. The men who are after you, I need to know why. If you don't tell us I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore". Tazuna grumbled a bit and everyone except the boat operator turned towards him, before he began speaking.

"I have no choice but to tell you. No. I want you to know the truth. Like you said this is beyond the scope of the original mission". Before he continued Matsuyo interrupted him.

"What does he mean by that Mr Kakashi?"

"Originally this was supposed to be a C-Ranked mission but due to some deception on Tazunas part it should have been classified as at least a B-Ranked mission," Tazuna was about to interrupt Kakashi but Kakashi beat him to it, "But that's in the past now and we've decided on continuing the mission, at least for now. Now, as you were saying?"

Tazuna looked a little irate at this interruption but relented and continued. "The one who seeks my life is a very short man, who casts a very long and deadly shadow."

"A deadly shadow?" Kakashi asked. Tazuna only hmmed at this and Kakashi hmmed back. "Who is it?"

"You know him, at least I'm sure you've heard his name before. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnate Gato".

Kakashi let out his surprise at this, "Huh? Gato? Of Gato Transport? He's a business leader, everyone knows him."

Naruto let out a "Who who? What what?" at this. Although Matsuyo had a confused look on his face as he had no idea who this was.

Tazuna continued, "Gato is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company that's true. But below the surface, with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and nations he sells drugs and contraband. Using gangs and ninjas. It was one year ago when Gato first set his sight on the Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared. In an island nation a man who controls the sea controls everything. Finance, government, our very lives. But there's one thing he fears. The bridge. when it is complete it will join us to the land and that will break his control. I am the bridge builder".

'But if the bridge is complete what's to stop this Gato guy from using it to his advantage in some way.' Matsuyo thought to himself.

"So that's it. Since you're in charge of the bridge you're standing in this gangsters way," Sakura surmised.

"That means those guys we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato," Sasuke stated. Naruto let out a hmm at this.

"I don't understand. If you knew he was dangerous, knew he'd send ninja to eliminate you, why did you hide that from us," Kakashi asked Tazuna.

"Because the Land of Waves... is a small impoverished nation. Even our nobles have little money. The common people who are building this bridge they can't pay for an A or B-Ranked mission. It's too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore, there will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me before I reach home. But, don't feel bad about that. Of course my sweet little grandson will be upset, he'll cry 'Granddad! I want my Granddad'," in a high voice. Naruto, Sakura and Matsuyo shared a similar look on their faces at this. "Oh and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the hidden leaves, denouncing you for abandoning her father, and living her life in sorrow". The four teens let out a small noise at this. "Oh well. It's not your fault, forget it."

Team 7 and their new tag-along looked at each other. Kakashi scratched his head with one of his fingers and said, "Well. I guess we have no other choice. We'll have to keep guarding you."

"Uh Mr Kakashi?" Matsuyo piped up making Kakashi look at him, "Does this mean I'm getting volunteered for this as well?"

"In a manner of speaking. You won't be fighting but you will be coming with us. We don't want you to run into any ninja there," Kakashi eye smiled at him while Matsuyos eyes turned beady again.

"...Right. Forgot about them," he muttered to himself. Kakashi turned back to Tazuna who had a surprised look on his face.

"Ooh. I'm very grateful." Though Matsuyo noticed that he had turned his head to his left and held out a peace sign with his fingers which he thought was strange, but then again he was in a strange land.

Just then the boat operator spoke up, "We're approaching the shore". The boat started heading towards an opening and he continued, "Tazuna, we've been very fortunate. No one has noticed us so far".

"Nice going," Tazuna replied as the boat passed through the opening. Once on the other side they were through the fog and could see the Land of Waves. Buildings on the water, trees in the water. Naruto let out a 'yeah' as they continued on their way. The boat made landfall at the docks and Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Matsuyo, Kakashi and Tazuna got off the boat.

"That's as far as I go. Good luck," the boat driver said.

"Right. Thank you for taking such a risk," Tazuna replied.

"Just be careful," the boat driver said starting up his boat and speeding away.

Tazuna spoke up, "Okay. Take me home, and I mean get me there in one piece". The group started to walk towards Tazunas home.

"Right," Kakashi replied but his mind was elsewhere. 'The next ninja they send won't be chunin, they'll be jonin. Elite ninja with deadly skills. And our new companion brings in an additional complication to that equation.' before mentally sighing.

After trekking for several minutes with Naruto in front Sasuke soon caught up to him making Naruto glare at him. This caught Matsuyos attention. He turned to Kakashi and asked, "So what's their story? They seem to have a dislike for each other".

"It's a long story. It goes back to when they were in the ninja academy and became rivals... at least that's how Naruto sees it. It seems to have escalated a bit when we were attacked by the Demon Brothers of the Mist when Sasuke beat them and Naruto froze up," Kakashi replied.

"Oh, so Naruto wants to prove himself is that it?" he asked as Naruto ran ahead of the group while the others stopped. 'Huh? What is this weird feeling? It feels like there's someone out there. And from what Kakashi said that's not a good thing'. Naruto began looking around for something before pulling out a kunai knife and throwing it into a bush causing Sakura, Tazuna, Kakashi and Matsuyo to get wide-eyed from this action.

For a few seconds nothing happened then Naruto stood up and said, "It was just a mouse".

"Mouse?!" Sakura exclaimed, "Yeah right everyone can see through your stupid act. You're so obvious it's embarrassing."

"Naruto," Kakashi said trying to hold back his anger, "Those are kunai knives. They're dangerous." Sasuke let out a humph at Naruto antics.

"STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME YOU SCRUFFY LITTLE DWARF!" Tazuna yelled at him.

"My heart. Way to take a few years off my life Naruto," Matsuyo said clutching the area where his heart was with his right hand. Kakashi stopped his glare at Naruto and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I could feel someone out there. I can't really explain it." he replied as Naruto began to look around again.

"Hey! Is someone hiding over there? No they're over there!" Both Kakashi and Matsuyo looked to their left as Naruto brought out another kunai and flung it in the same place they were staring at. "Over there!" Naruto exclaimed as the kunai went sailing through the bushes yet again.

"That's it Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed as she hit Naruto on the head.

Holding his head in pain Naruto asked, "Why'd you do that? Someone really is following us. I mean it."

Kakashi made his way over to where Naruto had flung his second kunai while Sakura continued to berate Naruto. "Yeah right! Quit lying and acting like a dumb kid". As Kakashi made his way to where the kunai was he found the kunai embedded in a tree just above a rabbits head. The white rabbit looked scared to death as its leg and ear were twitching. Sakura, Matsuyo and Naruto made their way over to Kakashi and Sakura continued, "Naruto look what you did." Naruto had a horrified look on his face over the fact that he nearly killed a helpless animal.

"A rabbit!" he said before making what seemed to be a distressed noise and headed over to the rabbit and comforted him. "Ahh I'm sorry little rabbit. I'm sorry." Kakashi meanwhile made his way behind the others.

"All this fuss over a rodent?" Tazuna asked.

Just as Kakashi was about to think about why this particular rabbit was here Matsuyo beat him to it. "Hey Mr Kakashi? I'm not familiar with rabbits around here but isn't this rabbit have the wrong colored fur?" Kakashi didn't answer him but kept his attention on his surroundings. This in turn made Matsuyo tense up a bit and form fists which the others noticed.

"Hey what's the matter?" Sakura asked.

"That rabbit. I think Kakashi and I think that it was raised indoors meaning it's someones pet". 'Also there's that feeling again. And it's stronger than before. I don't like this, that rabbit would've played a part in our demise. I'm certain.'

"You mean for a replacement jutsu?" Sasuke asked while Naruto was still consoling the poor rabbit.

'Hmm. No wonder the Demon Brothers failed in their mission. It's the copy ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Kakashi of the Sharingan.' The new person decided to make their presence known.

"Look out!" Kakashi exclaimed as a blade came hurling through the air. Everyone ducked in time and Matsuyo let out a 'Hello!' as the blade came near him after he tackled Tazuna to the ground. The blade embedded itself in a nearby tree where everyone got a good look at it. The most remarkable thing that Matsuyo could make out about the blade was the hole near the top of the blade and a carved out semicircle near the handle. The owner of the blade landed on the handle just as everyone was starting to get up. He was dressed in grey pants, white and brown camouflage leggings and arm sleeves and while shirtless he had a blue scarf and white bandages around his mouth.

It looked like things were about to get much more difficult for the Ninja and company.

* * *

**And there we have it. The first chapter done after about a years (or 2) worth of planning. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it and can't wait for chapter 2.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
